If Elephants Could Fly
by mariegilbert
Summary: Another drabble collection I'm working on...each one can be read individually unless noted otherwise! These will be "pairings" be it romance, friendship, etc.
1. They Can Never Know

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Harry Potter or make money from it…if I did, I would not be spending so many years in college to get a 'real job'.

They Can Never Know

Minerva spoke softly, "No one can know he's not a Potter Lily."

"I understand," she replied softly, in a louder tone she continued, "I think it'd be wonderful to be your apprentice Minnie!"

"Excellent, we will have to work out the details in the coming weeks."

Over the next few months Minerva and Lily spent most of their time together, leaving James alone or with the Mauraders when they visited. As the fidelus was put up, the Mauraders came less, but Minerva was a constant- especially as Lily started showing.

A shared look one night and Lily told James she was in the start of labor and would have Minerva's help to deliver their child while he waited downstairs and out of the way. James paced the floor while waiting to hear news of his child; he was secretly hoping for a girl, though he knew he needed to have son to be heir. Meanwhile, Lily was helping deliver Minerva's baby with James still clueless to what was really going on. Luckily, after only a few hours, Harold Brian James Potter was born.

"Are you sure that's what you want to name him Minnie? I have James and my blood for the blood adoption."

"I'm sure…the less there is to cover up the better. He will be a Potter and I have honored his father in little Harry's name too. But Lily, I can never repay you for what you are doing for me, but I will do anything you ever ask of me, no questions asked."

Lily handed Minerva a Pepper-Up potion, helped her fix her appearance and mess up her own before nodding to Minerva. Giving the blood adoption potion to Harry in a bottle, Minerva watched as his features altered slightly. Taking in a deep breath, she kissed him and gave him to Lily and left to retrieve James.

"James, you can come see your family now."

He looked up with a grin on his face, "well, what is it?"

Minerva shook her head smiling, "Come meet your child."

Lily looked up and smiled as he walked in, "James dear, come meet Harold James Potter. Harry, this is your father."

Minerva look at the family, silently thanked Merlin, and left the room to let the select few friends know of the Potter's good news.

a/n: I hope this wasn't too confusing…any questions, just ask and I'll answer!


	2. Every Time

Note: Still own nothing, and never will! Reviews are appreciated, whether it's a comment or suggestion!

Every Time

"We go through this every time Severus!"

"Yes we do, so if you would just let me be you blasted woman, we wouldn't have to go through it!"

Sighing Poppy let the door to the infirmary shut behind her, "every time you leave to see that evil man, I keep hoping you will make it back safe and unharmed."

"Infernal woman," he muttered to himself, "Madame," he turned to face her as he spoke, "I will never return unharmed after being present at his revels."

"I know that Severus, but as long as you return to me, I can help you- like I pledged I would help all in need when I became a Healer. I'm failing my duties as a Healer when you leave before I can treat you; and more importantly, I fail you as a mother."

A sharp look at her, "but you're not. Not my mother."

"Maybe not truly, but since the first time I met you, I have felt protective of you and I've only felt that way with one other."

"Who?" 

"Harry Potter. He came in, in even worse condition when he started than you did…and has needed me every year since then."

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Severus wondered as he sorted through what he knew of the Golden Boy.

"I cannot say anymore, but he reminds me of you so much. Please Severus; let me help you while I still can."

Muttering under his breath, he nodded his head and turned around to enter the infirmary. Poppy allowed a small smirk to cross her face as Severus turned his back on her. 'Hah! Finally out Slytherined the blasted man…too bad he doesn't know I'm one of the sneakiest snakes that ever was…'


	3. Devil's Snare

Disclaimer: still don't own HP or anything related to it, sadly.

Devil's Snare

"Harry?"

"Yes Neville?"

"Do you know who this is from?"

"Yeah, it's from me, I thought of you when I saw it!"

Neville stared blankly for a moment then squeaked out, "you thought of me when you saw a deadly plant?"

"Err…when you put it like that, it doesn't seem right- though most plants remind me of you," he shook his head clearing his mind, "anyways, I wanted to show you much I appreciate you as a friend and well care about you even more…"

"Right, with a deadly plant?"

"Well it seemed more manly than red roses…" he trailed off as he ran his hand through his hair.

Neville let out a small gasp, "re…red roses? You know that means something right?"

Harry grinned, "I know Neville, but Devil's Snare felt right, you're like the devil who ensnared my heart."


	4. Werewolf Myths

Regulus/Remus

Prompt: "nothing to lose"

Werewolf Myths

Myths are always changing and twisting, though they were once based on truth. No one can ever remember what started them. How do we know that werewolves are allergic to silver? Did someone decide to find a werewolf and test metals and other substances to see if they caused a reaction? Is it true that they lose their minds when they change? Is it true that they have a mate? Is it true that they will die much younger than a normal wizard would?

Remus knew, he knew all of these things. Why? Because he was afflicted with lycanthropy and had been since he was a small child. Many assumed he didn't have a pack, but he did, and that is how he learned everything he could about being a werewolf- if he had to be a monster, he wanted to be the best he could!

He knew, that when he reached his majority his wolf would push him into finding a mate, though there was no set mate, anyone he and his wolf agreed upon would work as his chosen. He noticed people in Howarts, hoping he would find those he deemed worthy to help give his wolf the most opportunity. He had thought for awhile Sirius Black, his best friend, would be his first choice, but his wolf wouldn't agree…he wasn't capable of handling all that Moony was- though his wolf did seem fond of his scent.

On the Eve of his 17th birthday, he was out walking in the dungeons to avoid his friends. He was getting ready to head back to bed, when he caught scent of something so warm and welcoming, that he had to follow his nose. To his surprise, it led him to the boys' bathroom…he cautiously entered, and was surprised to see Regulus, Sirius' younger brother standing in front of the mirrors. Hearing someone enter Regulus looked up, "What do you want?"

"I…I just…smelled…" Remus stumbled out, "you, you know what I am, right?"

"I do," Regulus responded with a smirk slowly approaching Remus who was standing against the wall, "I know _exactly_ what you are, and I'm betting I know what you want."

"How? I mean, I understand how you know about me, Sirius has a big mouth and no regards to privacy, but about what I want, how can you know that?"

"Because I see the way your eyes follow me as the moon nears…you followed me in here because you think I smell _appetizing_, but not as though I'm food…I just want you to know Lupin, that I will do anything, _anything_ at all, that you ask of me."

"Why, why would you do that for me?" 

"Because, Remus," he whispered to Remus as he pressed him against the wall and licked his ear, "I have nothing left to lose."


	5. Obliviate!

Disclaimer: I haven't magically woken up as a new person, so I still own nothing in any fanfic that I write!

Obliviate!

Everyone has their secrets; thing from their past, what they do, who they do. Most secrets aren't kept because of how quickly gossip spreads, and how accurate it really can be.

Which is why Neville was proud of always being overlooked. No one thought he had anything worth hiding. Neville smiled to himself as his inner demons laughed manically, most people picture the classic angel/devil sitting on shoulders, but Neville had no angel. He hadn't since he was just a baby. Turns out witnessing your parents descent into madness isn't truly repressible when you're consumed by magic. No one believed it would truly effect him, but it did.

Everyone believed Neville was pure and innocent. Shy but sweet. Neville was pleased he could fool everyone. Only Harry knew otherwise, but Harry's secrets would follow him to the grave if that was what he wanted. They both knew it was from such close contact to evil at such a young age, immediately followed by the loss of both parents. They always knew they were different, truly different, not the type of "different" that most kids believe they are. They had no problems keeping the extent of their friendship hidden from the rest of the school. Their friendship as unique as it was, made for a great escape in their last year of schooling. Most people knew that Harry and Neville hung out and would disappear at odd times.

Sadly the rumor mill wasn't accurate in this case. Everyone believed they were seeing each other and didn't want to tell anyone, so they weren't confronted. Of course, no one's luck lasts forever, so when it was noted that Harry was missing when Neville wasn't, curiousity was piqued. A few days later, sick of listening to rumors about being cheated on, Neville stood up in the common room clearing his voice, "Merlin people! Shut up. Harry isn't here, because he's with his lover, which has never been me. Of course, anyone who was a good friend would know that."

He packed his things quickly and stormed out of the common room leaving all the Gryffindors behind, more confused than before. Neville had been thinking about his future over the past few weeks, coming to terms with deciding what he would do. As much as he cared for his current lover, it would never work. Neville knew this, so he was off for one last tryst before ending things.

Neville steeled himself as he entered the room. He didn't want to give anything away just yet, so he had to make sure he was calm before entering.

"I'm glad you could get away today, little lion. I have missed you lately."

Neville smiled, "I missed you too and I was starting to feel trapped with too much energy so it seemed like a perfect time to leave. Any idea on how I could use up some of that energy?" he tried to act coyly.

His lover threw back his head and laughed, "Oh, I believe I do. Strip, then come here."

Neville started to strip, ignoring the twinge of pain his heart felt knowing he had caused such a sincere laugh, from a man who didn't even smile.

Hours later Neville started dressing so he could return to school. Looking his lover over, he realized he was upset with what was happening, but there was nothing he could change, only follow through with his plan. Gathering up his courage, he woke his lover for the last time.

"Already leaving?" Came the sleepy response.

"Yeah, I just wanted a goodbye kiss," Neville said as he pulled his lover into a final embrace.

"Hmm… anything for you."

Neville kissed him with an enormous amount of passion, slowly he raised his wand from his side.

"I love you Neville."

Neville felt a tear run down his cheek, "I know. Obliviate!"

Neville quickly rushed to leave the room, and as he turned back one last time he whispered, "I love you too Lucius," as he shut the door on his ex-lover.

A/N: All reviews are welcome and appreciated! Please let me know what you think about this, or what I should have done differently, or what I should do in the future!


	6. Honorable Intentions

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Honorable Intentions

Despite the fact that everyone thinks they know me so well, my best kept secret is known only by 2 people, Luna and myself. Luna always knows, but no one listens to what she really says except for me. So when I came into a creature inheritance on my 16th birthday, I was prepared for it. I read all the books Luna sent me, to try and understand as much as I could before sixth year started.

Throughout sixth year, Luna hung around with me regularly. I don't know who started the rumors, but everyone believed them. Apparently I was in love with Luna, which many found suspicious and blamed our love on a love potion. Luna and I knew the truth, which was enough for me. The upside was people left Luna alone, for fear of retaliation by me. Why they thought I'd retaliate personally was beyond my understanding, but I was glad it worked. The only person who seemed truly bothered by my "relationship" was Ginny and I didn't care one bit. She seemed to believe we were meant to be, but I wasn't interested before my inheritance, much less after it; especially knowing I would eventually have a mate.

Luna helped me deal with everything throughout sixth year and into seventh year. She easily became my best friend because she understood how difficult my life was. It was over Christmas, at Grimmauld Place, when I first felt little flutters in my chest- it reminded me of my first crush, only with more passion. It gave me a nagging thought on what I was feeling, so of course I sought out Luna. Needless to say I received many glares as I dragged her into my room and shut the door. After explaining to her what I felt, she agreed that someone in the house was connected to my mate somehow; if the person were actually my mate, there would have been no doubts in my mind as to who my mate was, not just fluttering in my chest.

Because I couldn't just ask people if any one new was in their life, I figured I would just have to sit near the people who were at Grimmauld Place the night we arrived to try and narrow down the mystery connection.

I started with the Weasleys not at Hogwarts because no one would notice me hanging around any of them. I'm sure Luna was having a grand old time watching me linger near Kingsley, Diggle, Vance and other Order members as they left after meetings.

When I was headed back to my room after shaking hands and engaging in small talk with some of the Order, I was mentally going through my list of who was left when I nearly tripped over Tonks, who had apparently tripped over the umbrella stand if her muttering on the floor was an accurate sign. Startled by her lying there, it took me a moment before I offered her a hand up, grumbling about not needing help she still took hold of my hand as I helped her to her feet. What I felt caught me so off guard I let out a small gasp, loud enough for Tonks to hear, because it caused her to stare at me curiously. I mumbled out my apologies and quickly left the room. I had just figured out a small piece of the puzzle and wanted to speak to Luna immediately, unfortunately fate was against me.

I managed to make it upstairs without running into anyone else, unfortunately as soon as I reached the top of the stairs Remus walked out of his room.

"Harry, just the person I was looking for!"

"Hey Moony. What'd you need?"

Remus cocked his head to the side, 'he's anxious' he thought to himself, "I just wanted to chat with you, but you look, nervous?"

'Bloody wolves,' I thought, "err, no. Just wanted to say goodnight to Luna before I go to bed," I said as my thoughts were racing through my head.

"Well alright, I'll let you do that and we can talk tomorrow Harry," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder and gave what should have been a reassuring squeeze.

"Tomorrow then," I nearly whimpered out, 'Oh Merlin, Remus has the connection too!' My mind went blank at that thought as I entered Luna's room.

Luna smiled to herself often, so it normally doesn't faze me, but as I entered she had a little knowing smirk in place of her usual smile.

I groaned, flopping down on her bed, "You know, don't you?"

"That the nargles are confusing you more than normal?" she responded airily, "or that Remus and Tonks have a forbidden love?"

"They what!" I let out in a half-shout.

Luna blinked; "I thought you figured it out…" she trailed off, slightly thrown from my reaction.

I was torn between laughing for seeing Luna look unsure of herself, a first since I had known her, or just laughing manically at my situation. Luckily I'm not as oblivious as some, so with her "outburst" of information, I did work out that Tonks was pregnant or would be soon. 'I wonder if she even knows yet,' I thought to myself.

"Oh Merlin. Luna, what do I do? I can't not say anything, but she's just become pregnant, I'll be nearly 20 years older than my mate! It'll be so hard to wait 17 years to be complete!"

"Tell them the truth, and soon, Moony will understand even if Remus doesn't right away."

"Oh what a great conversation that will be. 'Hey Tonks! How's the baby? Oh you didn't know you were pregnant? Surprise! How do I know? Oh, because your baby is my mate, but its okay- I only have the most honorable intentions, at least until they're of age!'"

Luna stared at me while I ranted on with my future conversation, "Well Harry, I would be a bit more subtle, and just leave it at 'I only have honorable intentions to my future mate'; now go to bed and we'll deal with this in the morning."

I sighed, leaving her room, repeating to myself until I fell asleep, 'Trust Luna. Trust Luna. Trust Luna."

a/n. As always, reviews are highly appreciated, it's a great way to get feedback!


	7. Support or Fight

a/n: This idea was inspired by "Those Forgotten" by ObliviousTrace, which is an amazing one-shot everyone should read!

Support or Fight?

The more he thought about the incident, the more conflicted he was. He knew all of his friends and family supported the light- but wasn't that the point? They _supported _it, they didn't fight for it, as a matter of fact, the only people he knew who were truly involved were either previously or were currently in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Was it wrong to consider a war between the light and dark only able to be fought by the brave and cunning? Was it really a fight of dark versus light if only members of two houses were actively fighting in the war. Terry resigned himself to a sleepless night because of his new outlook on the war; the war that was being brought to everyone's home and even to the school. It didn't seem fair to expect only one house to defend and fight for the rest, and with that Terry settled on a course of action.

Terry approached Hermione as she sat at her usual table in the library, he sat down across from her as he asked, "What can I do to help the war?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then smiled.


	8. Trying a New Position

Prompt: Harry/Kingsley "Trying a New Position"

Harry grunted as Kingsley repositioned his body for what felt like the 100th time.

"How long do I have to stay like this Kings?"

Kingsley let out a soft moan as he mirrored Harry's position, "as long as it takes lover."

"Takes to what? Make me walk with a limp for a week? I won't be able to go anywhere!"

Kingsley grinned, "Practice makes perfect! The more we do this, the easier it will be, I promise!"

"What is this position called again?"

"You're in the 'Flying Preying Mantis' pose Harry, it's the newest one out in the yoga field right now."

"Right, and why are we doing yoga in the first place?"

"To increase our flexibility lover," Kingsley said with a wicked grin on his face.

a/n: I know very little about yoga, so I have no idea if this is a real position, (I'm hoping not) so use your imagination!


	9. A Hard Day at Work

Prompt: Ron/Fenrir "A Hard Day At Work"

Ron had nearly regained his breath by the time he reached the meeting point, he sighed as he thought about the past hour.

-flashback-

He hated getting sent on missions that were either too dangerous or too boring for his comfort zone, and all because of his friendship with The-Man-Who-Saved-Us-All. Trying to stay alert, Ron took in his surroundings, trees…and more trees! Merlin did he hate forests, but here he was, alone in the middle of a forest full of dangerous animals; and he was searching out the worst, Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir had not participated in the war against the light, but had in fact, turned on the dark- attacked them for who knows what reason, but it made a huge difference. So here he was, looking for Fenrir, hoping he that Fenrir would be willing to come to the new ministry and receive his award.

A twig snapped behind him and he whipped around with his wand out as he heard, "ooh, look at what's wandered into my territory. It looks absolutely delicious. I always did have a thing for red heads."

Ron gulped, unwanted advances were not something he expected while on this mission. "Erm, Fenrir Greyback?"

"Yes nummy?"

"Err…I'm with the ministry, and we're here to offer a reward for your help in the war."

Fenrir grinned, "Oh, you are a perfect reward for my help," he said as he stepped close enough to rub Ron's arm.

Ron squeaked when Fenrir's hand slid down his side and to his back, then right down over his arse pausing there before squeezing it.

"I'm not the reward!" Ron barely managed to get out as Fenrir continued to lightly grope him.

With a wolvish grin, Fenrir pushed Ron against a tree, "Maybe not, but you're all the reward I need," he grunted out before biting Ron's neck hard enough to bruise without breaking skin. It was wrong, Ron knew it, but it felt so good. He moaned out loud as Fenrir started licking his neck and it was then that he knew he had given in to Fenrir.

-end flashback-

"…on? Ron!"

"Huh, what?" Ron stuttered out, startled by Harry, who had been trying to get his attention.

"What happened mate? You look awful!"

"Oh you know how it goes Harry, it was just another hard day of work- today it was Fenrir."

"Oh blimey Ron, you should have said something! Go home and get some rest, I know how difficult that wolf can be."

Ron muttered to himself as he left, "oh yeah, definitely _hard _work."


End file.
